


Sad Life

by Ollietheturtle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Love You, I Made Myself Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollietheturtle/pseuds/Ollietheturtle
Summary: She thought back to the memories of him.  Not knowing he was still alive.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 131





	Sad Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that took me a good 45 minutes to make so I hope you enjoy. Please listen to the song "Sad Life" by SHRK on loop while reading this.
> 
> ⚠ TRIGGER WARNING ⚠ Attempted suicide, mentions of drinking, smoking, death, and drug use
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

She sat on the edge of the building, lost in thought. Thinking what would happen if her life ended. Would the world be better off without her? All she was, was a meaningless  _ toy _ that people liked to play with. She had no friends. She lost all of them when  _ Lila Rossi _ came to her school. Even now, in college, she still had no friends. You can’t call Adrien a friend. He said he believed Marinette at first but sooner or later, his mind was corrupted by deceit and lies. He no longer stayed by her side. He only cared about himself. 

  
  
  


Of course they were roommates but that didn’t change a thing. Most nights he’d come back to their apartment drunk or high. Over the years of being by his father's side he had been traumatized and developed a smoking habit. He had become an alcoholic and a drug addict. She thought back to a couple years ago to when she had asked him to stop this before it got even  _ worse _ . But all he did was laugh in her face and tell her that he didn’t need her opinion and that this “was for the  _ better _ ” 

  
  
  


Scratch that-she still had  _ one _ friend. Jason Todd-Wayne. He had stuck with her through thick and thin. He helped her get through her heartbreak after realizing that Adrien was nothing more than a “friend.” She helped him control his temper throughout high school. After middle-school ended Adrien wanted Marinette to sign up for an foreign exchange-student program in Gotham, New Jersey. Blinded by “love” she agreed. She quickly learned that she could no longer trust Adrien because he lied about her to other students. Jason had saved her from being bullied by some of the upper-class students. 

  
  
  


They had started talking more after that and soon became best-friends. They even developed crushes on each other. Too bad they could never be together now, because Jason was dead. 

  
  


One day she had heard that Robin was kidnapped by Joker and had checked the News. She called Jason to ask about it because she knew he was his favorite hero. To her surprise, he didn’t answer any of her calls or texts. This went on for weeks until she decided to visit Wayne Manor in order to check up on him. Alfred Pennyworth had answered the door. He didn’t seem to be dressed as formal as he always was and he looked like age was finally getting to him. When she had asked about Jason she could feel her heart shatter into millions of pieces.

  
  
  
  


“I’m so sorry Miss Dupain-Cheng, but Jason has-has passed away.”

  
  
  
  


That was the day Marinette had truly felt pain. When she thought she loved Adrien and they were “together” he was always bossy and would lash out at her. He came home drunk one night and said he only wanted her for her body. But when she was with Jason…

  
  
  


She felt as if she could learn every last detail about him and she would still want to know more. When she had a panic attack, Jason would speak softly and help her get through it. He would spend hours comforting her even after she was no longer affected by the attack. When she would wake from nightmares and go into a panic attack, Adrien just told her to “suck it up” and “go back to bed.” 

  
  
  
  


Being friends with Jason had taught her what true love was. Yet she still never got a chance to confess to him. She had spent days on end sobbing and mourning her long time friend. She didn’t care if Adrien was annoyed with her crying. Marinette was  _ broken _ . She never got to say goodbye to Jason. She never got to hang out with him for one last time. 

  
  


The last text she had sent him before he died was Jason telling her that he needed to tell her something important to her after school on Wednesday, she happily obliged. If only she was able to hang out with him sooner. 

  
  
  


Ever since that day Marinette had shut everyone out. She moved out of Adrien and hers complex. She rented her own place and only went out for food, school, and work. Even after the years had passed she was never the same. She didn’t have any friends. She hadn’t contacted her parents in almost five years. So she had no family. Bruce Wayne had adopted more kids and even his blood-son. Batman had gotten new vigilantes by his side including his newest member the anti-hero Red Hood. She had never met them and she, frankly, didn’t want to. If they helped people-why hadn’t they helped Jason?

  
  
  


Snapping out her stupor she was still sitting on the edge of Wayne Enterprises. She doesn’t even know how she got up there. She only remembered, Adrien calling her, reading old text messages and voicemails between her and Jason, and climbing up the fire escape. It was around two-thirty AM and she dug out earphones from her jacket pocket, hoping to flush away the pain by listening to music. She decided to play  _ Sad Life by SHRK.  _ But it didn’t do much. No one would even notice she was gone. Standing up from her position. She took two steps back from the ledge so she could look down. Taking a deep breath, she walked off the building. 

  
  
  


She was falling.  _ Slowly. _ It was like time had stopped. She could still hear the music in her ears perfectly. She could still hear every drop of rain that fell onto the rooftop from above. She could see the cars driving by and the city lights. She could see the fires villains had set in the distance and could see people running into alleyways with nowhere to go. She could smell the familiar scent of piss and gasoline. She felt the rain hit her body like shards of glass. She closed her eyes, turned up the volume on her music, and accepted that this was how it was supposed to be. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She was about to hit the ground when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and guide her to a nearby rooftop. Due to the impact of the rain drops hitting her skin and the force of air that flew through her body when she fell had caused her to black out.

  
  
  
  
  


OoOoO000OoOoO 

  
  
  
  


It had been a regular night, Red Hood and the rest of his family were patrolling the city. So far there had been a couple of muggings or robberies. Some villains committing arson and such. He was with Nightwing when all of a sudden he just stopped. Nightwing, confused to why, asked him what was wrong. He then heard as Jason’s breath hitched in his throat. Facing where Jason was looking, Nightwing had choked on the air as well. A woman with beautiful dark hair and pale skin was sitting on the edge of Wayne Enterprises rooftop. Jason could see the moonlight reflect onto her face and hair. Revealing her freckles and bluebell eyes. 

  
  
  


Jason knew those eyes, he had them ingrained into his memory even after years of cutting off communication. That was his ex-best friend. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was playing music through her earphones. Jason didn’t understand what she was doing. That was Marinette! Why was she at the edge of a building? Why was she crying? What was she doing?!

  
  


Jason could only watch as she stood up and walked off the ledge. His vision got blurry. But he snapped out his daze when he saw Nightwing silently crying. It was at that moment Batman had asked him something through the comms. 

  
  
  
  


“Red Hood come in.” 

  
  


“I-cant…”

  
  


“What? Red Hood what do you mean by that?-”

  
  


“I CAN’T LET HER DO THAT!”   
  


  
  


Red Hood ran across the rooftops, scaling W.E like it was a ladder. Ignoring the shouts of his brothers and dad. He didn’t-he  _ couldn’t _ let Marinette die. He loved her even after all these years. He remembered everything about her. From when they first met and how he saw the fear in her eyes. How when he helped her through a panic attack and saw how relaxed and at ease she was after. He remembered having dreams about her, their future. He remembered  _ everything.  _

  
  


Using his grappling hook he attached it to the building and jumped to save his BFF. Grabbing her waist, he ran to a nearby rooftop. Gently laying down her unconscious body. Checking her pulse, he was relieved to see her still breathing. He took her to the hospital and didn’t return home until around seven AM. It wasn’t until he got a call saying she was awake that he bolted out of Wayne Manor and sped off to the medical care facility.

  
  
  
  


OoOoO000OoOoO 

  
  
  
  
  


Marinette awoke in a hospital. An IV in her arm and she felt very weak. She looked over only to see a man with beautiful turquoise eyes staring at her, eyes filled with worry. Her eyes widened at the realization. She had recognized that face and the hair minus the white streak. She recognized his eyes and his smile. With tears in her eyes, she mouthed the words.

  
  
  
  


“Jason…?”

  
  
  
  
  


All he did was nod and that was enough for Marinette to grab his face and kiss him deeply. Snapping out of his surprise, he kissed her back. Marinette had  _ one _ friend and  _ one _ love. His name was Jason Todd-Wayne. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. The idea came in my mind and I just had to write it. Love you all. 
> 
> If you ever feel like you're not good enough or that you won't be accepted or even that you're fat, you're wrong. You are enough and you are accepted, you are not fat. You are yourself and that by itself is enough! 
> 
> Please, if you ever feel like you need to s3lf=h2rm or commit suicid3 please call these numbers.
> 
> 1-800-273-8255


End file.
